


Baltimore Interlude

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs meets Tony in Baltimore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baltimore Interlude

Baltimore interlude  
By Stacy L.A. Stronach

Tony DiNozzo sat in the moderately comfortable chair outside the room where the interviews were being held. He'd arrived twenty minutes early and it was now only five minutes until the scheduled start of his appointment. The waiting area was small, outside of what appeared to conference type room. He knew that this interview for NCIS was a panel interview and while he wasn't a mass of nerves, he could feel a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Detective DiNozzo?" the secretary asked. She was an older woman with short grey hair and warm brown eyes behind cat's eye glasses.

"Yes?"

"The interviews are running about twenty minutes behind schedule. Can I get you a coffee or some water while you wait?"

Tony flashed a smile at her. "No, thanks, Ms. ...?"

"Mrs. Davis," she replied, returning his smile. "If you change your mind, let me know," she said, then turned and went back behind her desk.

Even though he'd been invited to apply for this job by one of the NCIS team leaders, Tony knew he wasn't a shoo-in. A gentle smile played over his face as he thought about Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs had been in Baltimore on a case that had so-called "shared" jurisdiction with Baltimore's Homicide squad and Tony had drawn the short straw, ending up working with the Fed. Initially, Gibbs hadn't wanted Tony anywhere near the case, but after the younger man had noticed a couple of key pieces of evidence, Gibbs relented and had worked with him. It was one of those pieces of evidence that had lead to the capture and arrest of the suspect in the killing of a female Navy clerk.

By the time the paper work had been finished, it was almost midnight. Tony had been surprised when Gibbs had agreed to leave the perp in Baltimore's lock-up overnight.

"You sure you want to do that? We might lose him or something," Tony said impishly.

"It's your head if he does get lost, DiNozzo. So, I'm sure he'll be fine," Gibbs replied with a rather devious grin on his face.

Tony laughed. "Want to go get a drink?"

Gibbs regarded the younger man for a few minutes, and then nodded his agreement. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm not in the mood to go out, why don't you come over to my hotel with me?"

For a split second, Tony was sure the other man had flirted with him, but then the moment passed and he was sure he'd imagined it. "Sounds good."

They travelled in Gibbs' car and Tony was glad to see the man didn't _always_ drive like a bat out of hell. Neither man spoke on the short car ride to the hotel.

A half-hour later, the two men were at the bar in the hotel. Gibbs was nursing bourbon while Tony sipped at a draught beer. "DiNozzo, you did really good work on this case. I think you're wasted with the BPD."

Tony smiled under the praise. Gibbs didn't strike him as the type to hand out praise easily, that it was something to be valued. He shrugged. "I don't know if my LT would agree with your assessment of my skills."

Blue eyes regarded him coolly. "I looked at your record. Your LT has her head up her ass if she can't see how good you are."

Tony snorted. "Thanks, Gibbs. But if I'm wasted with BPD, where should I be?"

"Think about joining NCIS."

"I know nothing about the Navy or Marines."

"You'd learn. You strike me as the type who learns quickly," Gibbs said. "There are a couple of agent positions open. Deadline is about two weeks away. You should apply."

Tony grinned. "I'll think about it."

Gibbs reached over and grabbed Tony's arm. "I'm serious, DiNozzo."

Where Gibbs had grabbed his arm, it felt like an electric current was coursing from Gibbs' body into his own. Tony turned to look at Gibbs and found the man looking directly at him. Again, it was like a shock. Something had shifted and Tony knew what it was, he just hoped Gibbs was feeling it too.

They sat there, staring at one another for what seemed like hours, but was closer to a couple minutes. Not letting go of Tony's arm, Gibbs leaned forward, his mouth close to Tony's ear, and whispered. "My room, now."

As the warm breath flowed over his ear, Tony shivered. Gibbs let go of him and walked out. Tony wasn't long following him. He didn't even consider not following Gibbs' order, for most assuredly, that is what it had been. The ride up the elevator to the 8th floor seemed to take decades, with tension thick enough to cut with a knife. *Or my dick,* Tony thought. His cock was hard and aching. He really hoped they wouldn't run into anyone else before they got to Gibbs' room. Finally, they reached his floor and the doors opened.

Trailing closely behind Gibbs to his room, Tony was checking out Gibbs' ass. It was a fine piece of ass and Tony couldn't wait to get his hands on it. He couldn't wait to have Gibbs' hand on his own ass, either. He wanted the other man to fuck his brains out, too.

Tony had hardly turned from closing and locking the door when he was pushed roughly against it. He grabbed Gibbs' shoulders when he claimed Tony's mouth in a hard, tongue filled kiss. Tony let Gibbs take the lead, allowing him to plunder his mouth. He couldn't help moaning; Gibbs sure as hell knew what he was doing. Gibbs raised his hands, sliding them along Tony's face, tilting it to suit him better. Gibbs was intense and not only when he was on a case.

Sliding his own hands down Gibbs' body, Tony quickly unbuttoned Gibbs' shirt, surprised the man wasn't wearing one of his seemingly ever present undershirts and glad of it. He slid his hands over the hairy chest, his fingers seeking out and pinching his nipples. Gibbs groaned, his hips pushing forward making their erections press together. Tony played with Gibbs' nipples for a few minutes, the noises the man was making driving Tony wild. Then, he moved his hand down and undid Gibbs' pants before sliding his hands under Gibbs' trousers and underwear, cupping his ass, pulling him closer. He was satisfied to hear Gibbs moan against his mouth.

Gibbs dragged his mouth away from Tony's; pressing small kisses and nips along his jaw line up to Tony's ear. He sucked on the lobe, making Tony groan. "Oh, fuck, Gibbs," he whispered.

Gibbs pulled his head back to look at him. "That what you want?"

"Hell, yes," Tony whispered hoarsely, pushing his cock against Gibbs's thigh. "I want you to fuck me into next week."

Tony could've sworn he heard Gibbs growl as he dove back in to plunder Tony's mouth again. While he kissed Tony, Gibbs moved his hands down to undo Tony's shirt, then moved lower and unbuttoning and unzipping Tony's pants, pushing pants and underwear down to tangle at his feet. Tony groaned low and long when Gibbs grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Tony bucked into his grasp, groaning when after only a few strokes, Gibbs stopped it and the kiss.

"Gibbs," he whined.

"Turn around and spread 'em, DiNozzo," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Doing as he was told, Tony turned, folding his arms against the door to brace himself and then he stepped out of his pants before spreading his legs. He heard Gibbs return, felt the older man's breath against his neck. Tony heard the pop of a plastic lid, then the sound of foil ripping. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head forward to rest against his arms. "Like a Boy Scout, huh? Always prepared," Tony joked breathlessly.

"No, Marines are always ready for anything," Gibbs said, leaning forward and nipping the back of Tony's neck, making the younger man gasp and jump a little. Tony felt Gibbs' body against his and realised the man had completely stripped. He was amazed at how fast Gibbs' could move.

Tony moaned as he felt a lube slicked finger shoved into him. He moved his ass back, encouraging more from Gibbs'. After a few minutes, Gibbs added a second finger, carefully stretching Tony. He hooked his fingers, turning them down to drag them over Tony's prostate. "Jesus, yes!" Tony shouted at the sudden frisson of pleasure that coursed through his body. "Fuck me already, Gibbs, fuck me," he said hoarsely.

Gibbs chuckled. "Impatient aren't you?" he asked. Gibbs slid his condom covered cock between Tony's ass cheeks a couple times, leaning forward to whisper, "You're a slut for this aren't you DiNozzo, you want me to fuck you, fill your ass with my cock, don't you. I'll give you what you want, oh, yeah, I will," he said. He guided his cock against Tony's hole, pushing in slowly, groaning as he was slowly enveloped in the tight heat of Tony's ass. Pushing all the way in, he nipped Tony's shoulder, feeling the shudder pass through his body. He pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into Tony's body, making the other man grunt. Tony pushed back, wanting this.

"Do it, fuck me, fuck me, harder, fuck, yes, oh, god, yes, yes!" Tony continued his litany as Gibbs moved in and out of his ass with hard, short strokes. Gibbs' hand pumped his cock roughly, his other hand pinching one of Tony's nipples. Tony was close, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, Gibbs bit his neck and again and that was it for Tony. "I'm gonna, oh God, Gibbs, YES!" Tony screamed as he came, his come spurting out of his cock, some hitting the wall, some falling on Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs slammed into Tony's ass a few more times before he reached his own edge, pushing in one last time as he came, his come filling the condom. He leaned against Tony for a moment; both men were panting, their bodies sweaty and sated. Both men sighed as Gibbs' cock slid out of Tony's body.

After a couple of minutes, Tony bent to grab his pants and shook them out, then started to put them on.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Home," Tony replied, pulling his pants on.

"You could stay," Gibbs said.

"Better if I didn't," Tony said, shrugging.

"Stay, DiNozzo. I don't kick my partners out. Besides, you need a shower," Gibbs said quietly, turning toward the bedroom.

Unsure if it was a good idea, Tony hesitated, and then followed Gibbs down to the bedroom. As he did so, he wondered about Gibbs' offer. He wondered if this would be an added perk if he did join NCIS. Tony also wondered if he'd be working...under Gibbs if he joined NCIS.

Tony smiled as he sure as hell hoped he would be.


End file.
